Stranger
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: Slightly AU. Dom and Letty meet at a bar. He invites her back to his place. And things just aren't as they appear. A seductive little one-shot. M for the lovin! Enjoy!


_**Title**_: Stranger

_**Author**_: Desi

_**Summary**_: _Slightly AU. Dom and Letty meet at a bar. He invites her back to his place. And things just aren't as they appear. A seductive little one-shot. M for the lovin'! **All mistakes are mine.** Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: Trust me, you'd know if I owned Michelle Rodriguez and Vin Diesel. **_

_A/N: Another one shot. This one comes from a prompt given to me by SrKkAjOe. The plot of this story was just __**too **__much fun to pass up. Also, fun fact: if you have Netflix, check out "The Ropes", a six-part series written and directed by Vin Diesel. The guy who plays Big Vic also has a small part in Los Bandoleros. (: Enjoy!_

* * *

_Los Angeles, St. Patrick's Day, 11:32PM_

Normally, it was unlike Letty to even entertain the idea of being in a sports bar on St. Patrick's Day. She didn't like the disgusting remarks from drunken lips or the inappropriate grabbing of wandering hands. Even those who weren't of the isolated descent seemed to think it was okay to drink and curse like an Irish sailor.

_But here she was._

Something told her that she might have a little fun with one of these guys; maybe even take one home and have a few rounds in the sack. It wasn't her usual MO, but tonight, she could feel the presence of someone calling her.

Walking to the bar, Letty smirked at the catcalls and whistles she received from a few inebriated patrons. The faux-leather tights and slinky black tank-top matched perfectly with the black Louboutin platform heels she wore. Her ass looked nothing but immaculate, of that she was sure. The brunette finally found her destination through the thick crowd of people. She stood, leaned over slightly, with her forearms resting on the wooden bartop.

She tapped her hand against the counter a few times, signaling for the barkeep. Her patience was wearing thin. Until the muscled man next to her called out to the bartender by name.

"Yo, Big Vic!"

The huge Hispanic man nodded in acknowledment as he made his way down the bar. "_Que paso_, Dom? What can I get for you, my man?"

"The lady needs your services."

Dark eyes flashed and brown tresses flicked over the brunette's shoulder as she eyed the one called 'Dom'.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" Big Vic asked.

Letty, keeping her eyes on the man next to her, responded, "I'll, uh, have what he's having."

"Corona with lime and a double shot of tequila coming right up." And Big Vic set to work. Letty was finally able to look away from Dom and pretended to focus on the score of the game that was playing above the bar.

"You're welcome." Dom teased, leaning closer to her. The brunette's head snapped towards him.

Almost defensively, she questioned, "What am I supposed to be thankful for?"

Dom said nothing more, simply chuckled and then drank the remnants of his Corona. When Big Vic sat her drinks in front of her, Dom ordered another Corona for himself as well.

"And you can put hers on my tab as well." He told him. Big Vic nodded while he cracked out another Corona on the edge of the bar and stuck a lime inside the neck before heading off to service other patrons.

"Isn't it polite to ask a girl to buy her a drink before doing so?" Letty asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah, I guess. But I don't see any _girls _in here." Eyeing her body, appreciatively, Dom smirked. "From what I can tell," a sip from his fresh beer, "you're all woman."

The Latina turned fully towards him and grinned, knowingly. "And, uh, exactly how many girls _has _that line worked on?"

"None that have called me on it." Dom answered, cryptically. That got him a small chuckle from her full lips.

"I'm so sure." Her voice dripped with amusement. She knocked back the double shot of tequila and chased it with a swallow of the amber liquid. "So, do you use that line every night or just on international holidays?"

"Just international holidays." He shrugged, noncommittally. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you always dress this seductive? Or only when you're looking to taunt the local men?"

"I didn't come here to taunt anyone."

"_Right_. _Sure _you didn't." The disbelief in his words caused Letty to smile. It was then that she decided that _he _was the one.

"I didn't. But I'll tell you a secret." She leaned closer, her lips almost brushing his ear. She spoke in a low, dangerous tone. Seductively even. "I _did _come here to find someone."

"Oh, yeah?" Dom clenched his hand tighter around his beer bottle. "Find someone for what?"

Knowing the effect she was having on his body, Letty shrugged. "To take home."

Dom nearly shivered at the sensual rasp her voice had taken on. He suddenly found himself completely turned on by this mysterious vixen. She posed a challenge. And if there was one thing Dom prided himself on, it was was taking on any and every challenge. Hopefully, with this one, he'd come out of top.

_Literally._

"Like a game?"

Letty tilted her head to the right, pretending to think about his question. "Hm. Maybe."

He looked genuinely impressed with her honesty. He cleared his throat and stood to his full height. Letty's head remained level to his chest but her eyes roamed up, appreciatively, a smirk on her lips.

"I'll play with you." Dom responded, coolly. His words were drenched with innuendo.

"Really?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. "You wouldn't mind being my little pawn?"

"I'll be your pawn for the night. But, believe me," he angled in to speak closely, "there ain't nothin' small about me."

A shiver ran down Letty's spine and her eyelids fluttered closed for a brief moment.

"Show, don't tell." The brunette challenged.

A wicked grin crossed his features before he signaled for Big Vic. Dom pulled a wad of cash from the front pocket of his jeans. Removing the gold money clip, he peeled a few bills off and handed them to the bartender. Finally, he grabbed her hand, wordlessly, and pulled her towards the exit.

_Dom's apartment, Los Angeles, 12:17AM_

The door had barely clicked shut before Dom was slamming Letty's back against it with an audible _oopmh_! His lips captured hers in a suprisingly tender kiss. Dom's tongue sought entrance to Letty's mouth and her lips parted, permitting it. He pulled at her tank top, easily revealing smooth, sunkissed olive skin. Pulling him closer, Letty unbuckled his belt, the jingling sound causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. They made their way towards the bedroom, kissing the whole way.

In the room, Dom pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor beside them. Shoes were slipped off. Pants were wriggled out of. Dom took a moment to asses the black-laced wrapped present in front of him. Letty's soft, toned body was definitely a gift from the gods. His hands moved on their own accord, firmly squeezing her breasts. Her eyes closed and a soft, sweet moan sounded.

"You are sexy as hell." Dom praised. Letty pulled him in closer for another kiss; this one lasting for an eternity. Her tongue caressed his while her hands roamed down his chiseled abs until it reached the waistband of his boxers. The muscles in Dominic's stomach tightened and she smirked into their kiss. The man was clearly putty in her hands.

He reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders. Dom managed to pull his lips away from Letty's so he could taste the supple skin of her breasts. He licked, sucked and nipped at each hardened nipple, lavishing each with careful attention. Letty's head fell back against the closed door of the bedroom and her panties dampened that much more.

Dom moved them from the door to the bed, lying her on it gently. He kissed a trail down her stomach, and as he kneeled in front of her, he slid her panties down as well. The brunette looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow. He grinned before lowering his head, flicking his tongue out to taste her glistening sex. She moaned at the first contact and patiently waited for him to continue. Taking his time, Dom started with an exploratory lick right up the center of her sex, earning him a groan. Then he set to work; flicking his tongue over her hard clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking loudly. He used his forefinger and thumb to part her wet folds and licked downwards. Stiffening his tongue, he shoved it inside of Letty's entrance and flicked it around inside of her.

"Fuck! Yeah. Justlikethat!" She moaned. Reaching down, she slowly rubbed two fingers in firm circles over her own clit. Dom knew he'd never seen anything sexier in his entire life. He continued tongue-fucking her as he lifted both of her legs, placing them on his shoulders. Her heels dug into his back as she lifted her hips against his mouth, seeking more contact.

A few minutes of his expert tongue and Letty was more than ready to be taken. She pulled him up and on top of her, pushing at his boxers with her feet. Dom took the hint and pushed them down and off. He situated himself at her entrance and Letty prepared herself. Inch by agonizing inch, Dom slipped into Letty's tight, hot, very wet little body, both moaning and groaning at the sensation. With the last two inches, he rammed his girth inside of her and her back arched slightly off of the bed.

"So tight." He whispered before his head descended to suck one of the hardened peaks of her breasts. The sensation caused Letty's walls to flutter around his and his eyes closed for a moment. They started with a slow, steady pace so Letty could get accustomed to Dom's size. But when she placed her hands on either of his ass cheeks and urged him forward, Dom took the cue, lifted her legs, his hands hooked on the underside of her knees, and began to drill into her.

"Fuck!" They groaned in unison. Letty's hands found his chest and then slid up his shoulders, pulling his weight on top of her. Their warm skin slickened with perspiration.

"Harder." She panted hotly in his ear. Dom growled, _actually fucking growled_, and knew instantly that he would love to fuck this unnamed woman for the rest of his life. So, he gave it all he had, ramming into her like his life depended on it. And she loved it; if the increased volumes of her moans were anything to go by.

"Ride me." He commanded, rolling them over on the bed. Letty shivered and situated herself, hands on his chest. She grinded her lower half against his, squeezing her muscles around his shaft before beginning to slide up and down on, taking all of him in. Her tits bounced and he couldn't help reaching up and pinching her nipples.

"Oh! Shit. So... fucking... good!" She panted. His hands moved to her ass, grabbing it roughly before smacking it. An excited squeal left her throat but she didn't miss a beat as another coat of her juices wetted his cock. Dom grinned and smacked her ass again. He felt her thighs tense up and her head fell into his neck.

"Coming... coming!" Came a high-pitched moan into his neck. She kept grinding, her pussy clutching him like a vice. She kissed his neck, lightly sucking at his pulse point before biting it. Her walls fluttered around him as she rode her waves of pleasure out. A few moments later, her body went limp.

Letty crawled off of him, instantly feeling the emptiness of him inside of her. And she decided right then that she would do anything this man told her to. Forever. Moving slowly down his body, her dark hair kissing his chest, stomach and waist, as she went. When her body was positioned to the side and her head was in his lap, Letty grabbed ahold of his cock and swirled her tongue around the head.

"Fuck!" Dom groaned, surprised at her assertiveness. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could, tasting herself on him as she went. Though she had thought herself already spent, Letty found herself getting wet all over again as she sucked this man off. Jerking the bottom half of his cock as she sucked, Letty moaned when she felt one of his fingers entered her pussy. She sucked harder. Dom groaned louder and wet his thumb in the juices of her sex before slipping it into her ass. Letty's eyes rolled back but she managed to keep sucking with more ferocity than before.

Dom added another finger into her sex and began to finger both of her holes while he felt his climax building. The wet, sucking noises coming from between Letty's thighs mingled with the slurping sounds coming from her mouth and it wasn't long before Dom's free hand rested atop of her head and he groaned loudly.

"Fuck! I'm coming!" Letty's head never moved and he shoved his fingers deeper into her. She deepthroated him and was pleased when she felt the warm jets of his come shoot down her throat.

"Ahhh!" He grunted. He forcefully pulled Letty's still-sucking mouth off of his senstive cock. Both panting heavily, and Dom realized she was close to coming again when her walls squeezed around his fingers. He continued to finger her with one hand and pinched her nipples with the other.

"Hunh! Unnnhhh! Yes!" She screamed as yet another orgasm rolled through her body. Dom felt a pressure building against his hand and he yanked it away from her center. Letty squirted all over the sheets. He reached around and rubbed her clit furiously. She squirted again.

"No... more. Please." She whispered, tiredly. Dom smiled and granted her mercy. He used what little strength he had left to pull her body up to his. Letty's head lay on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, rubbing soft, lazy patterns against her back until they fell asleep.

_Dom's apartment, 10:30AM_

Mia Toretto used her spare key to enter her brother's apartment, and made her way, quickly through the spacious area. She walked brusquely towards his bedroom.

"Dom, I swear to God if you make me sit through Sunday brunch with Mom and Dad one more time, I'm gonna scr-." She closed her eyes and turned around in the doorway. "Oh, gross, you're naked."

Letty pulled up the silk sheets on the bed to cover her bare breasts, and chuckled.

"It's fine, Mia. We're covered now." Dom told his sister.

Finally turning back around, Mia entered the doorway again, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, you've been married for ten years. Aren't you two sick of each other by now?"

Letty laughed. "Ten years and still in the honeymoon phase. Right, babe?" She looked over at her husband.

"Damn right."

Together they angled to place a quick kiss on the other's mouth. Again, a roll of Mia's eyes.

"Whatever. When you two are finished your wild and crazy sex games, can one of you come with me to the market?"

"What for?"

"We have to get stuff for the barbecue tonight. Leo and Santos are flying in at noon. And Rome's private plane lands at one. So," Mia clapped her hands loudly before turning on her heels to exit, "chop chop!"

Dom looked at his wife. "We've got seven minutes before she comes back in here."

"Well, we better make them count then."

And Dom pounced, causing Letty to giggle loudly as he moved on top of her.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**A/N #2: Love for the lovin'?**_


End file.
